1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module distortion measuring system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of lens modules, distortion measuring is carried out to determine the quality of each lens module. Typically, distortion measuring is carried out by capturing an image using the lens module under test, and comparing the captured image with a standard image to determine if the distortion of the lens module is acceptable. This procedure is not very convenient and is subject to inaccuracy.
Therefore, a lens module distortion measuring system and method to overcome the above-described problems are desired.